Labeling apparatus is required to apply labels to bottles at different levels and to areas at different radial distances from the vertical axis of the bottle, for example, the body of the bottle which is of one radius of curvature and the neck and/or shoulder of the bottle which is of smaller radius of curvature. If the labeling apparatus is of the kind wherein the label applicators are rotated about a common axis adjacent a rectilinearly-moving conveyor, the applicators at different radial distances from the center of rotation travel at different speeds, hence, at the place of engagement with the bottle, the labels will be displaced relative to each other. This displacement is not acceptable and, hence, some labeling apparatus has been provided with two or more label-applying stations so that at each station, the label applicator can be driven independently of that at any other station to insure moving it at the speed of the conveyor and to thus properly apply the label. Such practice is not wholly desirable because it increases the length of the machine and duplicates much of the driving structure. Other labelers, for example, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,090,913 and 4,118,269 have mounted the applicators at a common station for applying labels simultaneously to the areas at different radial distances from the vertical axis of the bottles; however, the kinematics for compensating for the difference in speed of the applicators due to their different radial distances from the center of rotation are complicated and expensive to manufacture and maintain. It is the purpose of this invention to provide an improved labeling apparatus wherein labels can be applied to a bottle at a common station simultaneously to portions of areas at different radial distances from the vertical axis of the bottle and symmetrically with respect to each other. The labeling apparatus as herein described is operable to apply labels to bottles of both circular and non-circular cross section.